


AU August 13- Fake Dating

by PancakeCake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Platonic Relationships, What's the name of this ship, a little angst i guess, i like the idea of platonic cute adrienxalya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeCake/pseuds/PancakeCake
Summary: She had the sweetest smile, the cutest laugh and the perfect personality.Even when Adrien was crushing so hard on Marinette, the reality was he was dating her best friend, Alya.





	AU August 13- Fake Dating

**Author's Note:**

> What's the AdrienxAlya ship name???  
> Anyway, I'm writing for AU August but I've been having a hard time actually finishing writing before the day ends. I always draw and write about the love square and I decided to make something different for day 13. I hope you all like it <3

She had the sweetest smile, the cutest laugh and the perfect personality.

If Adrien had to (finally) go against his father to do something he genuinely wanted to do, it would absolutely be dating her. Adrien knew Marinette was worth it. He knew even his father would approve it, since Marinette was not just beautiful with a great personality, but also had talent for fashion design.

Even when Adrien was crushing so hard on Marinette, the reality was he was dating her best friend, Alya.

Well, not dating, dating.

Adrien met Alya in an event where she interviewed him and eventually became friends. Alya was amazing, she was hardworking, beautiful and successful with her projects, but Adrien never felt attracted to her romantically. To be honest, neither did Alya, but they cared for each other deeply.

He had to admit Alya had her charms. She was very popular with guys and it wasn’t new for her to have stalkers and people who were a little intense. Adrien had the same problems, so they had something in common to talk about, even when their entire lives and interests were different.

One day Alya called him and asked him to fake date her.

He was surprised, but he knew Alya had a crazy ex-boyfriend who was stalking her. They had spoken about it a couple of months ago. Their families were very close and she didn’t want to get the police involved. She wanted to be single and focus in her career, but her ex-boyfriend didn’t think that was a valid reason to not have a relationship with him.

The plan was simple: They would pretend they were dating to keep her ex-boyfriend away and eventually break up. In case this didn’t work, Alya promised she would have to get the police involved.

At first, they only texted and called each other on the phone. Then, they started to hang out in coffee shops and Alya went to some of his photoshoots. His father even hinted him to date her. Some months passed very fast and they really didn’t start to suddenly love each other or feel uncomfortable. There were rumors they were dating, but neither of them acknowledged it.

Adrien told Alya he would gladly tell everyone they were dating, but Alya always felt bad about it.

 

“My father likes you, Alya. And my father rarely likes anything at all.” Adrien said one day when they were talking about making public their “dating” situation.

“I know you don’t mind it, but I care about it.” Alya said, not even facing him “Lately I’ve had more clients and people contacting me for projects… but it is because we started to be close. I don’t want to build my career around your success Adrien. I want it to be built around my efforts and talent…” She sighed.

“I know you don’t like it, but I’m glad I can help you with some contacts. You are my friend Alya,” Adrien rested his hands in Alya’s shoulders. She finally faced him. “I love fake dating you. I enjoy your presence in my life and if I could make your start as reporter easier it’d be my pleasure. True, I’ll probably give you contacts but they’ll stay because of your talent, not because of me.”

Alya smiled warmly and rested one of her hands on top of one of his “What would I do without you, fake boyfriend. I love you Adrien, you’re my best guy friend.”

“Guy-friend?” Adrien smirked “Is there someone else in your life? Should I be worried my little fox?” he trapped her in his arms and Alya giggled.

“I do have a best friend actually,” Alya put her arms around Adrien’s waist “we’ve known each other since we were kids.”

“Are you two-timing me?”

They both laughed.

“You’d love her, she’s amazing.”

“You’re two-timing me with a GIRL?” Adrien faked to be offended.

“I think you’re confused kitty, YOU are the other one. She is my wife.”

“Oh, my heart, I think you broke it.” he placed one of his hands on his forehead, dramatically.

Alya tickled him. They broke the hug and laughed again.

“I know you’ll love her as much as I do.”

 

Alya then promised to introduce them. Two weeks passed, and he had forgotten about it. Until one day in one of their usual coffee shop dates he finally met her.

She arrived late and Alya didn’t mention she’d be coming until she was already there. It was like love at first sight. Even before she entered to the coffee shop he couldn’t stop watching her. His heart skipped a beat when she entered the place and went directly to their table and said hello.

He was used to be surrounded by models all the time, but she had something special and different. Something fresh. When they introduced each other, he was speechless to know she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a talented young designer his father always talked about.

Marinette started to join them to most of their coffee dates. Her fashion sense was impeccable and her presence was something Adrien completely adored. Alya soon noticed how he blushed every time she arrived and how happy he was when she laughed.

 

“I think she likes you too.” Alya said one day, out of nowhere.

“What, who?” Adrien blushed terribly, thinking on Marinette.

“You know who I am talking about.” Alya closed her eyes and laughed.

“I don’t like Marinette.” Adrien was proud of himself, he didn’t stutter.

“Don’t dare lie to me Agreste. The way you look at her when she’s on her phone, the way you laugh at the things she says and how sad you look when she has to leave, isn’t that love kitty?”

Adrien bit his lip. He really did like Marinette, but he was “dating” Alya. Even when their “relationship” wasn’t public, everyone knew something was going on.

“My ex-boyfriend has finally moved on. He even has a new girlfriend now.” Alya was staring at the ceiling, looking somewhat sad.

“Why are you telling me that?” Adrien softly asked, afraid of the answer.

“Maybe… we should break up.” Alya didn’t dare to face him when she was saying those words.

 

Maybe they weren’t dating for real but hearing that made him want to throw up. Deep down he knew not much would change if they “broke up”, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“Marinette is the best, and I’d be happy if my two best friends are together.” Alya slightly smiled as she turned to see him “I know you’d make her happy.”

Adrien went and hugged her, as if it would be the last time she’d be between his arms. Alya rested her head on his chest and Adrien slowly ran his fingers through her hair. “You are my best friend Alya. Nothing will change.”

“I know it won’t, and don’t take it the wrong way but I don’t like-you, like-you, but I can’t help feeling bad.”

“I can’t help feeling bad too.” Adrien admitted. “You are wonderful, and if I ever have to marry someone I’m not in love with I’ll choose you, because when I’m with you I feel happy. Really.”

“You make me happy too.” Alya smirked “Even though I’m not in love with you I’d still say yes if you proposed.” She stayed quiet for a moment before speaking again, completely serious “Please don’t hurt Marinette, she’s my best friend and I’d die if I have to choose between you two.”

“We don’t know if she likes me yet.”

Alya laughed so hard Adrien thought she was not feeling bad at all “Are you seriously telling me this?”

Adrien blushed again “W-We haven’t really talked alone, and she thinks we’re dating.”

“I never lie to my best friends, Adrien. Marinette knows I’m not dating you,” Alya petted Adrien’s head.

With warm in his eyes and a sweet smile, Adrien took Alya’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Best friends forever?”

Alya giggled “Best friends forever.”

They broke the hug and Alya got her stuff, ready to leave. Before she closed the door, Adrien dared to asked her “If you had to choose between me and Marinette, who would you choose?”

Alya laughed loudly again “Marinette, of course.” And then she closed the door.

He was glad Alya was in his life.

 


End file.
